Amantes
by 39medalla
Summary: ¿El cómo había empezado esto? Ya lo habían olvidado, y se conforman con estos encuentros, hoy por lo menos podrían compartir esta noche juntos en la misma cama, eran amigos, familia y amantes… pero nunca lo dirían.


**Amantes.**

**.-.-.**

**Advertencia: ¡Lemon! ¡Relaciones sexuales entre un personaje menor y uno mayor!**

**Nota: Aquí nuevamente con un fanfic Lemon de MarcoxMoon inspirado por Sr. Amoníaco y su arte, si este tipo de cosas o esta clase de relaciones no te gustan no leas, estas advertido, si ese no es el caso, espero que lo disfrutes, y recuerda que tus comentarios ya sean criticas positivas o negativas son bien recibidas, sin más que decir será hasta la próxima historia y gracias por leer.**

**.-.-.**

"Una verdad clara, es que las estrellas están rodeadas de oscuridad."

Fue una noche de mucha oscuridad y soledad, mientras una tormenta azotaba sin piedad la ciudad de Echok Creek, la luz hace unas horas se habían ido, y no parecía que fuese a volver, al menos no por ahora.

Moon se levantó de su cama, y se acercó para contemplar la lluvia y los truenos, no le asustaban, pero le traían malos recuerdos, un campo de batalla, una tumba, y un monstruo.

Y entonces fue hasta la habitación de donde se estaba quedando Marco, ya que su hija y su marido habían ido a un campamento padre e hija, y Marco se ofreció a hacerle compañía para que no estuviera sola… o al menos eso dijeron ambos.

Cuando Moon entro Marco aparto la mirada de su celular, y le dedico una cálida sonrisa la cual Moon no tardo en devolver, -Buenas noches Reina Moon-, Dijo esto mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia, a lo que Moon rio, -Eres todo un adulador-, Camino y se recostó sobre él, cuidando de no poner todo su peso.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, antes de compartir un profundo beso, los labios se encontraron y sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza que conocían muy bien.

Pronto Moon se encontró encima de Marco, se separan poco tiempo por rápidas bocanadas de aire, para después unir sus labios en otro beso, Moon odia pensar en River o Star, cuando hacía este tipo de cosas… pero maldición con Marco podría dar rienda suelta a su lascivia.

Los besos desenfrenados, toques atrevidos, roces furiosos, cosas que ya eran naturales para la prohibida pareja, en algún momento la ropa fue retirada, y arrojada a un lado de la cama, y ahora ambos se encontraron en un suave abrazo, ambos sintiendo la piel calentarse bajo el tacto del otro.

-¿Te sientes bien con esto?-, Pregunto Moon casi en un susurro, Marco la observo durante un momento, su cabeza descansaba plácidamente en entre sus senos, sintiendo el delicado sonido de su palpitar.

-Si estoy bien con hacer esto, ¿Y tú?-, Pregunto Marco levantando la mirada, encontrándose con una dulce y cálida sonrisa, -También estoy bien-, Respondió Moon antes de que se juntaron nuevamente en otro beso, las manos de Marco tocaron sus senos de la misma forma, apretándolos suave y cariñosamente, agarrando los pezones con delicadeza, soltándolos únicamente para luego ser remplazados por labios.

Sus acciones fueron recompensadas con suaves gemidos de placer, con los cuales estaba muy familiarizado, mientras las manos de Moon recorrían de forma reconfortante la espalda de Marco, acariciándolo gentilmente, sintiendo los músculos de sus hombros, espalda y nalgas.

Cuando se separaron Moon coloco un beso sobre los labios de él, después en su mejilla derecha, luego comenzó a descender hasta su cuello, y dejo un camino de besos atreves de su pecho, hasta llegar a su bóxer, los cuales retiro con cuidado revelando un miembro erecto, Moon sonrió ante la rutina que seguía.

Siempre empezaría con movimientos suaves y lentos de su boca, los cuales, según su experiencia, llevaría al límite al joven y cuando estuviera cerca de correrse, ella se detendría dejando al pobre Marco con una adolorida erección.

Entonces Marco la recostaría en la cama, y con sus dedos acariciaría un poco su sexo con suaves movimientos, compartiendo uno que otro beso, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda, posicionaría su miembro en la entrada de ella, y comenzaría a rozar ambas intimidades lubricando su miembro, preparándose para penetrarla.

Y con un fuerte movimiento de cadera, la penetraría profundamente, hundiéndose en lo mas profundo de su ser, golpeando su interior con poderosas embestidas.

Y tal cual había pensado sucedió, siempre en la misma rutina, y no le molestaba.

Se volvieron a unir nuevamente por otro beso, y sus manos se entrelazaron nuevamente, mientras seguían un vaivén muy bien conocido por sus cuerpos, mas besos fueron intercambiados como caricias, cuando se acercaron al final Marco se retiró del interior de Moon, y ella rápidamente se posiciono para que Marco pudiera esparcir su semilla en su boca, la cual Moon bebió, sintiéndose embriagada por el sabor de la lujuria pura, compartiendo un último beso, permitiéndole a Marco probar su propio sabor.

Cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro, sudados, jadeando y sus intimidades cubiertas de la esencia del otro, sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados, dedicándose amorosas miradas, luchando contra el cansancio se levantaron y usando la linterna del celular de Marco fueron a la ducha juntos, lavándose mutuamente, y una vez terminaron volvieron a la habitación, se secaron, se cambiaron, y volvieron a la cama, cayendo al fin en profundo sueño.

¿El cómo había empezado esto? Ya lo habían olvidado, y se conforman con estos encuentros, hoy por lo menos podrían compartir esta noche juntos en la misma cama, eran amigos, familia y amantes… pero nunca lo dirían.

Y la imagen de ellos dos juntos durmiendo, iluminados por la linterna del celular de Marco y los relámpagos que irrumpían en medio de la oscuridad, era una representación muy clara de su relación.

Ellos eran** "Amantes en medio de la oscuridad".**

**.-.-.**


End file.
